UN AMOR PARA TODA LA VIDA
by lore9211
Summary: Isabella swan una chica inteligente que decide irse a vivir a Forks con su padre después de un desengaño amoroso pero con lo que no cuenta es que esa decisión va cambiar su vida y sus sentimiento para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

UN AMOR PARA TODA LA VIDA

SUMMARY: Isabella swan una chica inteligente que decide irse a vivir a Forks con su padre después de un desengaño amoroso pero con lo que no cuenta es que esa decisión va cambiar su vida y sus sentimiento para siempre.

CAPITULO I

BELLA POV

Heme aquí yo Bella swan a mis 17 años viajando a un pueblo el cual no visito desde que tenia 11 para tratar de escapar de aquel dolor que me causo la persona que en ese momento creí la más importante en mi vida pero que ahora aborrezco con toda mi alma desde aquella noche.

FLASH BACK

Me encontraba en mi casa esperando a mi novio Jacob para ir al cine hasta que escuche el sonido de mi teléfono

Hola amor ya casi llegas- conteste después de que vi que era él

Lo siento amor pero no puedo llegar la verdad no me siento bien y quisiera quedarme en casa en serio lo siento- me dijo

No te preocupes si quieres voy a tu casa- le dije

No amor no quiero que vengas la verdad ya es tarde y me da miedo que te pase algo- me dijo

Ok cielo no hay problema- le conteste y nos despedimos.

La verdad no quede muy tranquila por eso cuando llego mi madre le pedí su coche prestado y me dirigí a casa de Jacob por el camino compre pizza y unas películas para que pudiéramos pasarla bien.

Cuando llegue aparque frente a su casa y me baje del coche cogí la llave que sabía siempre guardaba bajo el tapete de la entrada ya que no quería tocar porque sería una sorpresa y entre pero me pareció escuchar sonidos raros en la sala por lo que me dirigí a ella y al entrar no pude creer lo que veía hay esta Jacob teniendo relaciones sexuales con Leah en ese momento quede en shock y solté lo que llevaba en la mano haciendo un ruido sordo.

Bella – me dijo Jacob cuando me vio.

Yo en ese momento salí corriendo hacia el coche pero no sé como hiso y me alcanzo

Amor no es lo que parece- me dijo cuando me tomo del brazo

La furia se apodero de mi y con la mano que tenia libre le propine un puño en el rostro que me dolió hasta a mi

En tu cochina vida me vuelvas a tocar estúpido olvídate de mi y vuelve con tu zorra- le dije separándome de él y subiéndome al coche para llegar a casa cuando llegue me fui directo a mi habitación y llore por que el hombre al que le había entregado mi corazón me había traicionado.

FIN FLACHBACK

Mi mamá se entero de lo ocurrido y estuvo con migo de acuerdo en que tenía que despejarme un poco y que mejor lugar para despejarme que Forks un lugar en el cual estaba mi padre y también un lugar en el cual no había nada por lo que estresarse.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto de Seattle estaba mi padre esperándome en la entrada por lo que me acerque a él

Hola papá – le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Hola hija como estuvo el vuelo- me pregunto de forma amable recibiendo mi equipaje y dirigiéndonos al coche patrulla.

Bien sin contratiempos- le conteste.

Durante el camino estuvimos en un cómodo silencio mientras yo observaba por la ventana los sitios por los que pasábamos hasta entrar a Forks la verdad era un pueblo muy frio y todo era muy verde lo que hacía que a veces pensara en él como el pueblo extraterrestre.

Cuando llegamos todos saludaban a papá y como no conocerlo si era el Jefe de policía.

Cuando llegamos a casa me asombre parece no haber pasado el tiempo todo seguía igual como si nunca hubiera dejado de verla.

Sigue hija- me dijo papá cuando estuvimos en la entrada

Cuando entre todo parecía igual como si el tiempos e hubiera detenido la sala era la misma de cuando era niña y yodo estaba acomodado de la misma forma.

Ven vamos y te muestro tu habitación- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Al entrar lo único que cambiaba era que había una vieja PC en un escritorio y una cama más grande con colcha morada del resto todo era igual.

Bueno te dejo para que acomodes nos vemos más tarde- me dijo papá

Ok papá nos vemos- le conteste

Empecé a ojear mejor la habitación y me dispuse a arreglar toda mi ropa esta en ese proceso cuando luego de 1 hora y media escuche como se cerraba la puerta supuse era mi papá

Bella puedes bajar un segundo- me dijo desde abajo

Cuando baje Charlie tenia la puerta de la entrada abierta por lo que supuse estaba afuera y al salir me encontré con que él estaba al lado de una Camioneta vieja.

Qué opinas es tu regalo de Bienvenida- me dijo

Yo me quede observándola un poco la verdad me gustaba se veía un buen vehículo y estaba ahorrando para comprar uno así que quede fascinada.

Me encanta gracias papá- le dije mientras lo abrazaba y me dirigía al vehículo para mirarlo mejor y subirme a él

Después de probar el auto y darle una vuelta entre a la casa a preparar algo para la cena y luego de cenar fui a mi habitación a enviarle un correo a mi madre para posteriormente dormir y prepararme para el primer día de clase en el instituto.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

BELLA POV

Bueno eme aquí alistándome para el primer día de instituto y preparándome para ser vista como el bicho raro.

Hola papá- salude cuando entre a la cocina

Hola Bells ¿cómo amaneciste?- me pregunto

Muy bien gracias- le conteste

Mientras preparaba el desayuno me puse a pensar en múltiples cosas y evitaba a toda costa pensar en Jacob ya que al hacerlo me dolería por lo que trataba de preocuparme por el instituto y el desayuno.

Cuando desayunamos él se dirigió a su trabajo y yo Salí hacia el instituto en mi vieja Chevy.

Cuando llegue al instituto todos me observaban y me sentía un poco cohibida pero ya estaba preparada para esto.

Me dirigí a la oficina de la secretaria para solicitar mi horario cuando me lo dieron me fui por el pasillo leyendo hacia donde me tocaba dirigirme iba tan concentrada que no me fije y choque con alguien por lo que me fui hacia atrás y cuando estaba cayendo sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cintura para evitar que cayera.

Cuando me pude estabilizar un poco subí la mirada para disculparme y quede asombrada con esos ojos verde esmeralda tan profundos.

Lo siento- al fin pude decir cuando Salí de mi aturdimiento

Tranquila no pasa nada- me dijo aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabello color bronce

Me quede observándolo un rato hasta que escuche el timbre de clases.

Bueno espero que estés bien y nos veremos en otra ocasión- me dijo aquel chico

Si y de nuevo discúlpame- le dije roja por la pena

El me sonrió y desapareció por el pasillo para dirigirse a su clase.

Cuando Salí de mi aturdimiento decidí mirar el horario y buscar rápido el salón de clases.

Al llegar al salón para rematar llegue un poco tarde por lo que todas las miradas se posaron en mi, trate de no tomarlas en cuenta y me dirigí hacia el profesor para entregarle mi boleta

Muy bien señorita Swan Bienvenida a la clase de Biología yo soy el profesor Banner pase y siéntese al lado del señor Cullen- me dijo el profesor

Gracias- le conteste para luego dirigirme al sitio indicado sin mirar a nadie, cuando llegue deje los libros sobre la mesa luego corrí la silla y me senté abrí uno de los cuaderno y me puse a hacer garabatos en la última hoja mientras el profesor hablaba sobre algo de lo cual ya tenía conocimientos ya que en Phoenix estaba en biología avanzada

Bueno jóvenes ahora quiero que con su compañero del al lado realicen la actividad especificada en la guía que les voy a dar y el primer equipo que la realice queda eximido del próximo examen- dijo el profesor Banner por lo que me dispuse a levantar la mirada y observar a mi compañero lo que no me esperaba era volver a ver esos ojos cautivadores

Hola de nuevo- me dijo aquel muchacho con la voz aterciopelada mas hermosa que había escuchado

Hola- le conteste sonrojada ya que aun me avergonzaba lo que había pasado anteriormente.

En eso el profesor se acerco a nosotros repartiéndonos la guía y posteriormente empezó a explicar todo

Bueno lo que tienen que hacer es muy fácil el joven newton va a pasar repartiendo raíz de cebollas y las tienen que clasificar en las diferentes fases el primer equipo que lo haga quedara eximido del examen- dijo

Cuando newton nos dejo lo que el profesor había indicado se quedo prestándome más atención que la apropiada por lo que me sentí incomoda y agache la cabeza para taparme el rostro con mi cabello y fingir estar escribiendo algo.

Un carraspeo me hizo levantar la mirada y hacer que Newton se fuera a seguir con su labor.

Cuando el muchacho se fue levante la mirada y voltee a mirar a mi compañero el cual miraba a Newton de forma asesina, luego se encontró con mi mirada y su semblante cambio

Bueno ante todo permíteme presentarme me llamo Edward cullen- dijo extendiéndome su mano mientras una sonrisa torcida se asomaba entre sus labios

Mucho gusto mi Nombre es Isabella Swan pero puedes decirme Bella- le dije tomando su mano y al hacerlo una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo

De casualidad seres la hija de el jefe Swan- me dijo

Si así es- conteste un poco apenada

Bueno Jóvenes comiencen.- dijo el profesor Banner

Las damas primero- dijo Edward luego de correr el microscopio hacia mi lado al mirar pude identificar rápidamente

Es la profase- dije sin duda a lo que el anoto en la guía que el profesor nos había dado y me pude dar cuenta que su caligrafía era excepcional

Bueno ahora es mi turno- dijo tomando el microscopio y cambiando por la siguiente raíz, no tardo mirando y dijo- es la anafase- para posteriormente anotarlo en la guía.

Hicimos esto por turnos durante varios minutos hasta que acabamos posteriormente le llevamos la guía al tutor el cual nos felicito, posteriormente fuimos a nuestro puesto otras ves

Bueno y como te sientes en Forks- me pregunto Edward de forma educada

La verdad ase tiempo no venia, no me acordaba lo frio que puede llegar a se- le conteste

Y eso no te agrada por lo que veo- dijo

La verdad no, soy muy torpe lo que hace que el frio y la nieve no sean mi fuerte- le conteste

Y si no te agrada porque decidiste venir? Bueno si se puede saber- me dijo

La verdad fue por un problema del cual no quiero hablar en este momento- le dije pero de un momento a otro sonó mi celular por lo que al tomarlo me di cuenta que era Jacob por lo que decidí colgarle.

Edward y yo no volvimos a hablar durante la clase, cuando termino la hora de clase Salí del salón para dirigirme a mi casillero durante el trayecto no paraba de sonar mi celular así que exasperada decidí enfrentar a Jacob

Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar- le conteste de forma fría

amor pero tenemos que hablar- me dijo mientras yo seguía avanzando

hazme un favor, en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar amor y las cosas quedaron demasiado claras desde que te vi dentro de las piernas de la que se suponía era mi mejor amiga- le dije un poco alto- es la última vez que te lo digo déjame en paz- termine de decirle para después colgarle el teléfono

Cuando le colgué sentí la rabia recorrer mi cuerpo por lo que cuando deje mis cosas en el casillero Salí a pasear fuera del instituto mientras empezaba mi próxima clase decidí irme hasta la parte de atrás y hay encontre unas bancas por lo que me senté y me dispuse a leer mi libro Orgullo y Prejuicio el cual había leído muchas veces pero por alguna extraña razón me hacia olvidarme de mis problemas.

Estaba tan ensimismada leyendo la fascinante historia y pensando en todo lo que en ella sucedía.

Hola- me dijo aquella voz inconfundible

Hola- le conteste yo sin apartar lasa mirada del libro

Lamento lo de hace un rato no debí ser tan imprudente- me dijo Edward con voz apenada

No la verdad yo soy quien lo lamenta no debí responder así tú no tienes la culpa- le dije yo levantando mi rostro para observarlo

Bueno veo que te guste leer- me dijo

La verdad si me fascina es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos- le dije yo

A mí también me gusta leer aunque prefiero un poco más la música- me dijo

Y así entre una charla amena platicamos hasta que sonó el timbre de la próxima clase

Que clase te toca?- me pregunto Edward a lo que yo saque el horario

Ed. física- le dije con un poco de reticencia ya que esa era una materia en la que nunca me iba bien por mi torpeza

Igual que a mi si gustas podemos ir juntos- me dijo

Claro- le conteste la verdad no sé porque me sentía tan cómoda y protegida con él

Bueno pues vamos- me dijo

Cuando llegamos todos nos observaban pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue la mirada asesina que recibí de una muchacha rubia la cual se encontraba al lado del tal Newton el cual me miraba de forma un tanto morbosa lo que me hizo sentir incomoda y acercarme a Edward en un acto reflejo.

Bueno me voy a cambiar- dije

Ok igual yo ahora nos vemos- me dijo Edward sonriéndome

Me dirigí a los vistieres y me cambie cuando Salí ya habían varias chicas cambiándose algunas me miraron raro por lo que acelere un poco mi paso y me senté en las gradas mientras esperaba la llegada del profesor y vi cuando Edward salió el se me acerco y se sentó a mi lado

Oye tu sabes quién es la muchacha rubia que estaba con Newton- le pregunte

Si se llama Jessica Stanley- respondió- pero porque preguntas? Me dijo

No solo que cuando me vio entrar contigo creo que no le agrado mucho- le dije- es tu novia?- le pregunte

No – me dijo de forma un poco seca para luego cambiar su actitud

Le iba a preguntar que le pasaba pero en esas entro el profesor y no lo pude hacer, pero sospechaba que algo pasaba y por alguna razón quería saberlo.

_BUENO AGRADEZCO SUS ALERTA Y FAVORITOS AL IGUAL QUE LOS REVIEWS…_

**I LOVE MAE: **ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA Y ESPERO SIGAS DEJANDOME SABER SI TE AGRADA AL IGUAL AGRADEZCO TUS FAVORITOS… : D

**DRETA CULLEN: **EN ESTE CAPITULO TIENES LA RESPUESTA A TU PREGUNTA… EDWARD ES HUMANO… BESOS Y ESPERO QUE SIGAS DEJANDO TUS REVIEWS… :D

**NAKLIE ROBSTEN: **ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO Y HAYAS DEJADO TU REVIEW ESPERO TE SIGA GUSTANDO AUN MAS Y ME SIGAS DEJANDO TU REVIEW… :D

_TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA CADA 8 DIAS ESPERO SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS BESOS… :* …. LORE… _


	3. CAPITULO III

CAPITULO III:

EDWARD POV

Ahora estoy aquí encerrado en mi habitación escuchando música y detestando toda clase de amor se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Pues déjenme contarles lo que paso.

_FLASH BACK_

_Ahora estoy en mi auto, estoy a punto de recoger a mi novia para ir a una fiesta del instituto la verdad es que la quiero mucho aunque no puedo decir aun que la amo, pero creo que no falta mucho para hacerlo._

_Cuando llego en mi flamante volvo aparco frente a su casa y ella ya me está esperando en la puerta._

_Cuando me vio salió corriendo a abrazarme como lo hace siempre._

_Hola Eddy- me dijo mientras me besaba_

_He de admitir que el sobrenombre no me gustaba mucho y a pesar de que se lo he dicho varias veces no deja de llamarme así_

_Hola jes- le dije mientras le respondía el beso_

_Cuando nos separamos nos subimos a mi volvo y nos fuimos rumbo a la casa de Tyler que es donde se iba a realizar la fiesta, la verdad a mi no me gusta mucho esto pero Jessica quería ir e insistió tanto en que fuéramos que no pude decirle que no._

_Cuando llegamos eran las 8 de la noche la casa estaba prácticamente llena por lo que casi no encontramos donde aparcar cuando conseguimos lugar nos bajamos y dirigimos al interior de la casa donde ya se encontraban todos los demás alumnos del instituto_

_Hola Edward como andas- me saludo Mike el cual era mi mejor amigo_

_Bien y tu como vas- le conteste el saludo_

_Durante un tiempo duramos hablando mientras Jessica hablaba con sus amigas las cuales eran un poco superficiales._

_Ven vamos a tomarnos un trago- me dijo Jessica a lo cual nos dirigimos a la mesa donde había toda clase de tragos le serví un margarita y para mí un ponche sin alcohol la verdad es que no quería tomar alcohol primero porque iba manejando y era muy peligroso y segundo porque no me gustaba mucho._

_Cuando ya llevábamos una hora bailando y ella tomando apareció Tyler el cual me llamo para que le ayudara a transportar una canasta de cerveza por lo cual deje un rato sola a Jessica y me fui a ayudarle._

_Cuando regrese a la fiesta me percate de que Jessica no estaba por ningún lado por lo que me fui hacia Laurent _

_Oye Lauren has visto a Jessica- le pregunte la verdad es que ya era hora de irnos y ella no aparecía por ninguna parte_

_La verdad no- me dijo- pero no creo que tarde, porque no bailamos un rato- me propuso_

_No gracias más bien voy a buscarla la verdad es que ya es hora de irnos a casa- le dije mientras salía hacia los baños a buscarla_

_Iba por el pasillo de los baños cuando me pareció oír un gemido que salía de la habitación de Mike_

_Oh dale más duro Mike- decía esa voz que para mí era inconfundible por lo que sin pensarlo abrí la puerta de golpe._

_Cuando entre un poco más a la habitación lo que vi me dejo en shock ahí se encontraba Jessica en cuatro junto con Mike el cual la estaba penetrando _

_QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ- grite por lo cual ambos se sobresaltaron y Jessica se tapó con una sabana mientras Mike se subía los bóxer_

_Edward déjame explicarte- dijo Mike a lo cual no pude resistir mas y le pegue un puño el cual lo hizo retroceder_

_Y Salí de esa habitación viendo todo rojo y decepcionado del que se supone era mi mejor amigo y de la zorra de mi ahora ex novia._

_Cuando llegue a casa me tire a mi cama y me puse a pensar en todo aquello que sucedió y como todo puede cambiar en un segundo, también me di cuenta que hay personas falsas de las cuales hay que cuidarse._

_A la mañana siguiente no quise bajar a desayunar la verdad es que me solía lo que había pasado así que decidí quedarme en mi habitación._

_Estaba tan concentrado escuchando música que me sobresalte cuando hoy como era cerrada mi puerta_

_Qué te pasa Edward?- me pregunto mi hermana Alice la cual era mi melliza_

_Nada porque lo preguntas ali- le dije_

_Porque estas escuchando música deprimente, no bajaste a desayunar y estas con cara de depresión- me dijo la verdad es que nadie me conocía como ella_

_Pues la verdad anoche no fue mi mejor noche- le dije_

_Algo paso con Jessica- dijo su nombre en tono acido, la verdad es que a ella nunca le agrado decía que era una zorra y que solo jugaba con migo._

_Si – le conteste ya que no valía la pena negárselo_

_Cuéntame- me dijo mientras se subía a mi cama _

_Por las siguientes dos horas le estuve contando lo que paso, la verdad ella no se mostro sorprendida ya que decía que lo sospechaba, también estuvimos escuchando música y leyendo en silencio, la verdad ador hermana ya que siempre ha sido mi apoyo en todo momento._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Las siguientes semanas en el instituto no fueron de los más agradables, todos se enteraron de lo sucedido y me miraban con lastima o burla, Jessica intento hablar con migo pero de forma contundente le deje claro que no quería hablar con ella.

Mike no se me acerco creo que temía que le diera una golpiza en fin no volví a hablarme con ninguno de los que se suponen eran mis amigos por lo que en el almuerzo solía dirigirme a los bancos que quedaban en la parte de atrás del instituto ya que hay se respiraba paz y tranquilidad.

La última semana todos parecieron olvidarse de lo que había pasado entre Mike, Jessica y yo y se dedicaron a Hablar de la nueva chica que iba a venir a estudiar acá parece que era la Hija del jefe Swan, la verdad a mi no me interesaba mucho.

La rutina seguía igual y la verdad creo que fue mas mi orgullo el que salió lastimado que mis sentimientos, pero no por eso iba a hablar de nuevo con Jessica.

Ahora estoy alistándome para ir a un nuevo día de instituto el cual presiento me tendrá hoy una sorpresa.

_BUENO ME HE AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO._

_AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS._

_**I LOVE MAE: **__me alegra que te siga fascinando mi historia y me encanta haber resuelto tu duda espero te siga gustando y me lo hagas saber por medio de tus Reviews…, Besos…_

_**ELIZABETH: **__me alegra que te guste la historia, si feo el engaño que sufrió pero Edward va a ser un gran apoyo me alegra que te guste la historia y déjame seguir sabiendo lo que piensas mediante tus Reviews._

_**NAKLIE ROBSTEN:**__ la verdad a mí también me encanta Edward, espero te siga gustando la historia y Gracias por tu Review._

_**KJMIMA: **__gracias espero te siga gustando la historia y te envió saludos desde Colombia._

Agradezco a todas las que leen este fic y espero me dejen sus Reviews… Besos… Lore

_GRUPO: groups/1424426944513583/_


	4. CAPITULO IV

CAPITULO IV:

EDWARD POV

Acá estoy alistándome para otro día de instituto, no hallaba la hora de que este día acabara aunque por alguna extraña razón sentía que este sería un día que cambiaria mi vida pero decidí no prestarle mucha atención.

Alice se encontraba acosándome ya que según ella hoy sería un día extraordinario y tenía que apurarme, la verdad era que no me apetecía ni poquito ir al instituto y menos seguir siendo el hazme reír de los amigos de Newton.

EDWARD BAJA RAPIDO QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE- grito por quinta vez Alice

YA BAJO- le grite de vuelta mientras tomaba mi mochila

Cuando llegue abajo una Alice muy emocionaba me estaba esperando en la salida de la casa

Rápido hermanito que hoy será un día estupendo- me dijo

Aja como tu digas madam Alice- le dije el apodo que siempre le decía cuando se le daba por predecir según ella el futuro

Aunque te burles ya te vas a dar cuenta- me dijo

Sin decir más salimos de casa para montarnos en mi volvo y dirigirnos al instituto cuando parquee nos bajamos y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada donde ya nos esperaban Jasper el cual era novio de Alice junto con Rosalie su hermana y Emmet el novio de Rosalie.

La verdad es que en este tiempo y desde que había dejado de andar con Jessica y el grupito de Mike nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos, ellos me sirven de gran apoyo y me han ayudado a sobrellevar la humillación que recibí por la que se supone era mi novia y el que se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo.

Hola chicos- dijo Alice después de abrazar y besar a Jasper

Hola- les dije saludándolos a todos en general

Hola chicos como andan- dijo Emmet el cual tenía su brazo sobre Rosalie

Bien- dijimos al tiempo

Después de saludarnos cada uno se dirigió a su salón el cual era distinto para todos, yo tenía Biología, Alice tenía artes, Jasper Historia, Emmet Ed. Física y Rosalie Algebra.

Iba tan ensimismado tratando de evitar los chismes y comentarios acerca de la alumna nueva que me sobresalte cuando sentí como alguien con una cabellera castaña chocaba contra mí, la reacción que tuve fue rápida ya que agarre a la persona que había chocado contra mí de la cintura antes de que tocara el piso.

Cuando la muchacha se pudo estabilizar un poco levanto la mirada y hay quede hipnotizado, tenía unos ojos color chocolate los cuales veías y te hacían perder en ellos, piel blanca como la mía y se veía tan suave que invitaba a tocarla y labios bien definidos los cuales tentaban a ser besados.

Lo siento – me dijo aquel ángel con voz celestial

Tranquila no pasa nada- le conteste de la forma mas forma posible

Me quede observándola otro poco, la verdad es que era hermosa, cuando sonó el timbre Salí de mi aturdimiento

Bueno espero que este bien y os veremos en otra ocasión- le dije y la verdad eso era lo que más deseaba

Si y de nuevo discúlpame- me dijo mientras se sonrojaba lo cual se veía adorable en ella

Yo le sonreí y me dirigí por el pasillo hacia mi clase de Biología pero sin dejar de pensar en aquella chica y al mismo tiempo me reprendía por ser tan tonto muy no preguntarle su nombre.

Cuando llegue al salón de clases me senté en el sitio donde me sentaba habitualmente y la verdad es que me gustaba trabajar solo y no con gente hipócrita la cual solo quería sentarse con migo para averiguar lo que había pasado entre Mike, Jessica y yo por consiguiente decidí estar solo.

Mientras llegaba el profesor decidí escuchar un poco de música clásica la cual era mi favorita, cuando llego el profesor apague el reproductor y prestar atención a la clase aun que la verdad ya tenía conocimiento de algunos temas.

En el momento en que estaba sacando el cuaderno escuche como la puerta del salón era abierta y como empezaron los cuchicheos así que decidí alzar la mirada y quede asombrado la chica con la que había chocado en el pasillo iba entrando al salón con la cabeza gacha y algo sonrojada, vi como le paso una boleta al profesor y este la leía.

Muy bien señorita Swan Bienvenida a la clase de Biología yo soy el profesor Banner pase y siéntese al lado del señor Cullen- y yo solo pude mirarla y estar feliz de poder compartir con ella esta clase

Gracias- contesto ella de forma tímida.

Ella se acerco con la cabeza gacha, parecía incomoda por la atención que le prestaban todos, cuando llego a mi lado ni siquiera levanto la mirada solo corrió la silla que quedaba a mi lado y se sentó, abrió un cuaderno y se puso a garabatear en la última Hoja, la verdad en todo este tiempo no levanto la mirada y yo no podía dejar de observarla

Bueno jóvenes ahora quiero que con su compañero de al lado realicen la actividad especificada en la guía que les voy a dar y el primer equipo que la realice queda eximido del próximo examen-dijo el profesor Banner

Cuando el profesor Banner termino de hablar aquel ángel levanto la mirada y se veía un poco asombrada por volverme a ver.

Hola de nuevo- le dije de forma suave

Hola- me contesto mientras adquiría aquel rubor el cual la hacía ver realmente hermosa

Cuando me disponía a presentarme fui interrumpido por el profesor Banner el cual estaba repartiendo las guías de la actividad que íbamos a realizar.

Bueno lo que tienen que hacer es muy fácil el joven newton va a pasar repartiendo raíz de cebollas y las tienen que clasificar en las diferentes fases el primer equipo que lo haga quedara eximido del examen- dijo y eso me desagrado la verdad es que no quería tener ningún trato con él

Newton se dispuso a repartir lo que el profesor había dicho pero cuando llego a nosotros se quedo más tiempo del habitual observando a el ángel sentado a mi lado, ella se veía incomoda por lo que carraspee para que dejara de mirarla la verdad es que no se pero sentía un gran sentido de protección hacia aquella mujer que acababa de conocer, cuando él me observo lo mire con todo el odio que sentía por él el cual fue correspondido.

Cuando voltee a mirar a mi compañera ella me estaba observando y al mirarla no pude evitar que mi semblante cambiara, la verdad es que su sola mirada me hacía sentir una extraña paz que jamás había sentido antes.

Bueno ante todo permíteme presentarme me llamo Edward Cullen- dije extendiendo la mano para poder tomar las suya entre mis manos y le sonreí

Mucho gusto mi Nombre es Isabella Swan pero puedes decirme Bella- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y algo extraño paso sentí como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba mi cuerpo.

De casualidad eres la hija de el jefe Swan?- no pude evitar preguntar

Si así es- contesto un poco apenada

Bueno Jóvenes comiencen.- dijo el profesor Banner

Las damas primero- dije mientras corría el microscopio a su lado para que pudiera mirar ella primero

Es la profase- dijo con seguridad cosa que me dejo asombrado yo solo me dispuse a apuntar en la guía que nos había dado el profesor

Bueno ahora es mi turno- dije tomando el microscopio y cambiando por la siguiente raíz, la verdad no tarde mucho- es la anafase- dije mientras mi disponía a seguir anotando en la guía

Hicimos esto durante toda la actividad en la cual no podía dejar de observar cada una de sus facciones y gestos, cuando acabamos le llevamos la guía al profesor Banner el cual nos felicito por el trabajo hecho y después nos volvimos a dirigir a nuestros puestos.

Bueno y como te sientes en Forks- le pregunte de forma educada la verdad es que solo quería seguir escuchando su voz

La verdad hace tiempo no venia, no me acordaba lo frio que puede llegar a ser- me contesto con algo de desagrado

Y eso no te agrada por lo que veo- dije

La verdad no, soy muy torpe lo que hace que el frio y la nieve no sean mi fuerte- me contesto con algo de pena

Y si no te agrada porque decidiste venir? Bueno si se puede saber- le pregunte , la verdad es que quería saber todo de ella

La verdad fue por un problema del cual no quiero hablar en este momento- le me dijo pero en ese momento sonó su celular lo saco y miro quien era en ese momento sus facciones cambiaron y colgó el teléfono.

Durante la clase bella y yo no volvimos a hablar la verdad es que se veía molesta por algo y no sé porque pero quería saberlo, cuando sonó el timbre ella recogió sus cosas y salió del salón sin decir nada así que yo tome mis pertenencia y me dirigí a mi casillero, pero cuando iba llegando vi a Bella en el casillero que quedaba seguido del mío la verdad es que esto ya era extraño.

Me dirigía a pedirle disculpas por mi impertinencia pero estaba hablando por teléfono

Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar- dijo de forma fría para luego quedarse callada

hazme un favor, en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar amor y las cosas quedaron demasiado claras desde que te vi dentro de las piernas de la que se suponía era mi mejor amiga- dijo un poco alto- es la última vez que te lo digo déjame en paz- termino de decir y eso me dejo un poco desconcertado, el saber que teníamos la misma historia en común me hizo darme cuenta el por qué de su comportamiento anterior

Ella dejo de forma brusca las cosas en su casillero y se dirigió hacia la salida del instituto la verdad es que no sé porque razón tuve el impulso de seguirla así que de forma rápida deje mis cosas en el casillero y me dirigí hacia el sitio por donde ella había salido.

Cuando llegue a la parte de atrás del instituto la pude ver, estaba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro el cual pude reconocer rápidamente como Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Decidí sentarme a su lado de forma cautelosa

Hola- le dije para llamar su atención

Hola- me contesto sin apartar la mirada del libro

Lamento lo de hace un rato no debí ser tan imprudente- le dije de forma apenada

No la verdad yo soy quien lo lamenta no debí responder así tú no tienes la culpa- me dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y me observaba

Bueno veo que te guste leer- le dije para romper un poco el hielo

La verdad si me fascina es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos- me contesto un poco más animada

A mí también me gusta leer aunque prefiero un poco más la música- le confesé

Platicamos de trivialidades, la verdad es que me sentía muy cómodo con ella, estuvimos platicando hasta que sonó el timbre

Que clase te toca?- le pregunte a lo que ella saco el horario

Ed. física- me dijo con un poco de desagrado

Igual que a mi si gustas podemos ir juntos- le ofrecí rogando que dijera que si

Claro- me contesto a lo que yo me alegre

Bueno pues vamos- le dije

Cuando llegamos a nuestros casilleros tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio, cuando llegamos todos nos observaba primero porque hace tiempo que no sociabilizaba con nadie aparte de mi hermana y su novio y por el otro por que la persona con la que estaba era la alumna nueva, también me pude percatar de la mirada que le dirigía Jessica a Bella la cual no era muy amable y como Mike la observaba de forma algo morbosa lo que se veía la hacia sentir incomoda.

Bueno me voy a cambiar- dijo

Ok igual yo ahora nos vemos- le dije sonriéndole para que se sintiera algo mas cómoda

Cuando llegue a los vestieres todos me observaban pero no preste atención solo me cambie rápido y cuando salí del lugar vi a Bella la cual estaba sentada en las gradas por lo que me Senté a su lado

Oye tu sabes quién es la muchacha rubia que estaba con Newton- me pregunto de forma curiosa

Si se llama Jessica Stanley- respondí- pero porque preguntas? – le pregunte

No solo que cuando me vio entrar contigo creo que no le agrado mucho- me dijo- es tu novia?- me pregunto después

No – le conteste de forma seca ya que no quería tocar el tema, así que decidí apartar la mirada de ella para no dejar salir mi amargura

Me iba a disculpar por mi actitud pero no pude ya que en eso entro el profesor y nos hizo levantar.

_BUENO ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO DESDE LA VISION DE EDWARD ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ENTIENDAN UN POCO MAS SUS ACTITUDES._

_AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS…_

_**I LOVE MAE: **__Hola____de nuevo me encanta que te agrade mi historia, espero la sigas leyendo y la verdad es que tienes razón en lo que dices de Jessica, con respecto a los errores tratare de conseguir una Beta lo más pronto posible agradezco tus comentarios y concejos. :D_

_**NAKLIE ROBSTEN: **____ la verdad es que el capitulo si estuvo corto, agradezco tu Review y me alegra que te guste la historia, tienes razón en lo de Jessica la verdad es que no tiene neuronas… :D_

_**KAROL 05: **__me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero me sigas dejando tus reviews._

_**MARIA CULLEN: **__me alegra que te guste la historia, tratare de hacer los capítulos un poco más extensos y tratare de actualizar cada 8 días._

_**ELIZABETH: **__me alegra que me sigas dejando tus reviews la verdad es que confiar no es fácil pero ellos lo lograran…. :D_


	5. CAPITULO V

CAPITULO V:

BELLA POV

Después del comportamiento tan extraño que tuvo Edward decidí dejarlo un poco a solas así que me aleje y me acerque al profesor para darle mi boleta.

Bien señorita Swan bienvenida- dijo devolviéndome la boleta

Mientras él se disponía a llamar a todos yo fui a dejar la boleta en mi maleta cuando Salí ya todos estaban sentados así que llegue y me senté en el extremo, lo más alejada que podía

Bueno muchachos hoy practicaremos tenis de campo- dijo el profesor a lo que muchos celebraron yo por el contrario hice una mueca ya que soy muy torpe y pues jugar algún deporte implica un riesgo para mí y para los que me rodean.

Ahora por favor formen parejas para hacer calentamiento- termino de decir el entrenador

Yo me hice en la parte más alejada la verdad es que no me gustaba la clase de educación física y estar con un compañero implicaba que tanto él como yo pudiéramos salir heridos por culpa de me torpeza, además no conocía a nadie por lo cual no quería dar respuesta a las posibles preguntas curiosas de los demás.

No sé porque razón voltee a mirar para buscar a Edward pero no lo vi por ningún lado eso me intrigo un poco.

Estaba tan distraída pensando en donde estaría Edward que no me di cuenta cuando Mike se me acerco

Hola bella quieres hacer equipo conmigo.- me pregunto de forma coqueta por lo cual me sentí un poco incomoda

La verdad es que….- me quede un rato callada buscando alguna excusa pero cuando iba a seguir una voz me interrumpió

Newton Bella es mi pareja- le dijo Edward con mirada asesina y pasando el brazo sobre mis hombros lo cual hizo que una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo y me estremeciera un poco

Cullen la vi sola y ella no ha dicho nada- contesto Mike mirándome de forma lasciva lo cual me dio un poco de asco

La verdad es que Edward y yo ya habíamos acordado ser pareja lo siento- le dije sin un ápice de verdad en mi voz y Jessica la cual estaba con una chica rubia me miro mal.

Ok será en otra ocasión- me dijo mientras corría para juntarse con otro muchacho

Gracias por la ayuda la verdad es que no quería estar con él- le dije a Edward mientras volteaba un poco mi cara cuando el bajo su rostro y como aun tenía su brazo sobre mi hombro quedamos muy cerca cuando lo mire bien me pude percatar de que sus ojos eran de un verde hermoso, su nariz bien perfilada, sus pómulos fuertes y su boca tentaba a ser besada no se qué paso pero poco a poco nos fuimos acercando mas y yo solo quería probar sus labios

Bueno ahora todo a estirar- grito el entrenador haciendo que nos separáramos de golpe yo me ruborice totalmente por lo que casi acaba de pasar

Bueno pues compañera empecemos- dijo Edward

Ok- le conteste- pero te advierto que soy muy torpe así que aun tienes tiempo de cambiar de opinión- le dije ruborizándome

Tranquila corro el riesgo- dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida la cual me dejo un poco deslumbrada

Que me pasa acabo de terminar con mi novio, aun no estoy lista para una nueva relación, pensé aunque no sé porque razón Edward me resultaba enigmático y creo que a pesar de todo teníamos algo en común

Bella empezamos- me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

Claro- le conteste

El calentamiento consistió en estiramientos y trote, la verdad es que Edward tenía unas piernas fuertes por lo cual sospecho que hacía deporte, luego del calentamiento el entrenador volvió a reunirnos

Bueno jóvenes un integrante de cada equipo pase aquí por 2 raquetas y una pelota para empezar a jugar- dijo el entrenador por lo cual Edward paso y yo me quede esperándolo mirando hacia las gradas

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos pensando en el por qué de que Edward odiara tanto a Newton que me sobresalte cuando sentí un empujón

Cuando voltee a mirar me di cuenta que era Jessica la cual se me acerco de forma amenazadora

Aléjate de Edward o tu vida la hare un infierno- me dijo

Qué te pasa estás loca además no te tengo miedo- le conteste mientras le devolvía la mirada de odio que ella me lanzaba

Ya sabes soldado advertido- me dijo mientras se alejaba y yo me quede observándola

Que pasa que te dijo Jessica- me pregunto Edward el cual no sé en qué momento llego a mi lado

Nada solo me preguntaba pos su compañera de equipo- le conteste mintiendo

La verdad no sabes mentir pero lo dejare pasar- me contesto Edward a lo cual agradecí

Bueno Jóvenes cada uno se hará pases primero cortos y luego largos empiecen- dijo

Primero las damas- dijo Edward entregándome la raqueta y la pelota

Así comenzamos a jugar estaba tan satisfecha de que por lo menos pudiera responder un poco a los pases que Edward me estaba concentrando al máximo hasta que sentí como algo golpeaba fuertemente mi cabeza y luego todo se volvió negro.

EDWARD POV

La pregunta de Bella me tomo por sorpresa la verdad aun no estaba preparado para contar esa parte de mi historia y menos si la acababa de conocer, me quede tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Bella se fue solo me percate de ello cuando escuche que el profesor hablaba

Bien señorita Swan bienvenida- dijo devolviéndome un papel lo que creo era su boleta

Mientras él se disponía a llamar a todos vi cuando se dirigió a los vistieres y luego regreso para sentarse al otro extremo, lo más alejada que podía del grupo yo estaba en el lado opuesto

Bueno muchachos hoy practicaremos tenis de campo- dijo el profesor a lo que muchos celebraron mientras Bella por el contrario asía una mueca por lo cual supuse no le agrado mucho la idea

Ahora por favor formen parejas para hacer calentamiento- termino de decir el entrenador

Vi como Bella se hizo en la parte más alejada yo me hice a un extremo esperando a ver quien iba a ser su pareja no sé porque pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla.

Vi como miraba para todos lado como si buscara a alguien o estuviera observando el ambiente pero lo que si no pude soportar fue como Newton caminaba hacia ella eso hizo que yo me acercara por la espalda de Bella para evitar que él se acercara a ella.

Hola bella quieres hacer equipo conmigo.- le pregunto de forma coqueta lo cual me hizo sentir rabioso

La verdad es que….- le iba a responder bella y vi como su espalda se tensaba parece que no se sentía cómoda con Newton

Newton Bella es mi pareja- le dije con mirada asesina y pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Bella lo cual hizo que una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo y por lo que me percate a Bella le paso igual

Cullen la vi sola y ella no ha dicho nada- contesto Mike mirándola de forma lasciva lo cual hizo que bella hiciera una mueca y a mí me dieran ganas de matarlo y quemar sus partes una por una

La verdad es que Edward y yo ya habíamos acordado ser pareja lo siento- le dijo Bella sin un ápice de verdad en su voz

Ok será en otra ocasión- le dijo mientras corría para juntarse con otro Tyler el cual estaba sin pareja

Gracias por la ayuda la verdad es que no quería estar con él- me dijo Bella mientras volteaba un poco su rostro cuando yo baje un poco mi cabeza para observarla y como aun tenía mi brazo sobre su hombro quedamos muy cerca la verdad es que era hermosa, sus ojos chocolates eran los más hermosos que había visto, su piel tan blanca como la mía y se veía que era de una suavidad exquisita lo cual me tentaba a tocarla, su boca era hermosa y me atraía no pude evitar acercarme la verdad quería probar sus labios estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando

Bueno ahora todos a estirar- grito el entrenador haciendo que nos separáramos de golpe y ella se ruborizara lo cual hacia que se viera totalmente adorable

Bueno pues compañera empecemos- dije para romper el hielo

Ok- me contesto- pero te advierto que soy muy torpe así que aun tienes tiempo de cambiar de opinión- me dijo ruborizándose más si era posible y viéndose hermosa

Tranquila corro el riesgo- le dije mientras le sonreía

La verdad nos e pero toda ella me llamaba era como si tuviera un imán y no pudiera estar lejos de ella y solo quisiera estar con ella y prootegerla a todo momento

Bella empezamos- le dije a Bella la cual estaba metida en sus pensamientos

Claro- me contesto

El calentamiento consistió en estiramientos y trote, la verdad es que yo hacia mucho de porte, desde que paso lo de Jessica me dedique a correr para tener ocupada mi mente y olvidar lo ocurrido, por el contrario Bella se veía que no era amante de los deportes al igual que su falta de equilibrio era notable pero por alguna razón me parecía adorable

Bueno jóvenes un integrante de cada equipo pase aquí por 2 raquetas y una pelota para empezar a jugar- dijo el entrenador por lo cual yo me ofrecí a pasar mientras Bellas m esperaba

Estaba esperando mi turno para reclamar las raquetas y las pelotas cuando vi como alguien empujaba a Bella y al fijarme Bien me percate que era Jessica la cual se volvió a acerca a ella de forma amenazadora me apresure en reclamar rápido las cosas y me dirigí hacia Bella.

Cuando llegue solo escuche como Bella hablaba

Qué te pasa estás loca además no te tengo miedo- le decía BELLA MKIRANDO A Jessica de forma asesina

Ya sabes soldado advertido- le dijo mientras se alejaba

Que pasa que te dijo Jessica- le pregunte a Bella

Nada solo me preguntaba pos su compañera de equipo- me contesto pero la verdad era que no sabía mentir

La verdad no sabes mentir pero lo dejare pasar- le dije para no hacerla sentir incomoda

Bueno Jóvenes cada uno se hará pases primero cortos y luego largos empiecen- dijo el entrenador

Primero las damas- dije mientras le pasaba los implementos a Bella

Así comenzamos a jugar Bella atrapaba los pases que yo le hacia la verdad es que se veía adorable cuando movía la raqueta y su pelo se movía al mismo tiempo estaba tan ensimismado observándola que no me di cuenta cuando alguien golpeo muy fuerte la pelota pegándole a Bella en la cabeza y haciendo que esta callera yo la atrape antes de que tocara el suelo

Bella que tienes- le pregunte mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar

No sé en qué momento ya todos nos rodeaban solo vi cuando el entrenador se acerco asía nosotros

Que le paso- me pregunto

Alguien la golpeo con una pelota en la cabeza- le dije

Hay que llevarla a la enfermería- me dijo a lo que yo me puse de pie y fui corriendo esperando que no fuera nada grave y pudiera reaccionar….

QUE OPINAN DE JESSICA?

CHIC S E AQUÍ OTRO CAP AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS LECTORAS Y PIDO PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO POR LA U NO PODIA ACTUALIZAR…

ESPERO ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS… BESOS.. :*

GRUPO: groups/1424426944513583/?fref=ts


End file.
